Remembering
by Sturtles
Summary: A few fics about the characters remembering each other in the flash-sideways. Spoilers for the whole series.
1. Chapter 1

**These are a collection a fics about the LOST charcyers remembering everybody. May be a little OOC, and the timeline won't be straight either. There will also probably be some more errors. **

**This one is about Jack and Kate remembering each other. **

**Kate's POV**

I was panicking. It was kind of a freaky coincidence, because what are the chances that Claire and I meet again at this concert. I couldn't say that I was enjoying it all that much, though. This guy had forced me into this uncomfortable dress that hurt like hell, and I was constantly on the lookout for anyone who may recognize me.

I followed Claire. She asked for the bathroom, but then she went into labour, and I could only rush to help her. I can't imagine how much pain she must be in. So she's lying down, panting, and then the bass player from Driveshaft comes and asks if he can help. I send him for blankets.

So here comes the moment, and I've don't know if I've ever felt so nervous. I tied my hair back.

"1, 2, 3, PUSH!" I yell. Claire screams in agony.

Suddenly, I'm on an island. Claire's in labour. And I'm delivering her baby in the middle of a jungle.

And as soon as it happened, I'm back again. I look up at Claire in shock, but she doesn't notice. So she didn't feel that.

But, now I realize, I know her. From somewhere. Where was it?

I shake myself back to reality. I'll ponder about that later.

"PUSH!"

And it happens again. I'm delivering her baby. And not just those memories.

Everything.

Sawyer. Charlie. Claire. Sun and Jin. Sayid. Everybody. The plane crash. The marshal dying. The hatch. Meeting Desmond. Being stuck in those damned polar bear cages. The freighter exploding. The island disappearing. Raising Aaron. Coming back to the island. Dharmaville. The bomb. The man in black. Leaving the island for good.

And Jack.

Jack.

_Jack. _

I missed him so much. And I had seen him, without realizing it. On the plane, I stole his pen. But now – all I can think about is how much I missed him, and need him.

But now, Aaron has just been born – again. And Claire remembers too. Charlie comes back, and they have a sweet reunion. I smile. As Desmond returns, I've already made up my mind. I'm with him.

And I'm going to find Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I'm there to pick up my son at the concert, but as I get closer, I realize that everybody has left. I open my phone, in an attempt to call him.

And a woman comes up. She's smiling. But what's more, is I know her from somewhere.

We exchange small talk. I don't believe her when I realize that I know her from when she stole my pen. But she agrees with me. She then grabs my face and tells me how much she's missed me.

And then I realize where I know her from.

An Island. And we're their together. So many memories come flooding back. But I just can't grasp on where they're from.

I step back. She offers to show me. And without thinking, I follow her.

**Kate's POV**

I know he doesn't remember me yet. But he will. He's still in the other room talking to Christian. But soon he'll come, so I say hello to everybody now so that I can go to him right away.

I know he'll come.

He always does.

**Jack's POV**

It takes me awhile to realize how I know everybody. I died. So did everybody. Not at the same time, but that doesn't matter. We're all here now. Whatever happens next, we'll face it together. I guess my Dad was right; they are the most important people in my life.

I greet everybody. Desmond, Boone, and I keep an eye out for her.

And then she comes forward. She's smiling. I think about our time together. But most of all I know that she loves me.

And I love her.

As she leads me to the pew, and my Dad opens the door, and the light shines everywhere, I'm still thinking about her and our friends.

I know that we're about to move on.

And I know that we'll face it together.

**Read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sawyer's POV**

Weird Korean couple. What the hell did they mean; they don't need protecting from that murderer? And what the hell did they mean, "We'll see you there?" As I wonder about these, my stomach tells me that it's time to eat.

This guy walks by. Helpful guy. Tells me where to go. "Thanks Doc," I say as I walk away.

Hold on a second. How the hell did I realize he was a doctor?

No time now. I need to eat.

Of course, the blasted machine has to break down. Stupid thing. Then this pretty blonde tells me if I unplug it, the candy drops right down.

Kind of embarrassing. A tough cop, being told how to get a piece of candy from a baby doctor.

I pull the plug.. All the lights turn off.

"Oops", I say.

Blondie smiles, and hands me the candy.

"It worked," she says.

My fingers accidently brush hers, and something strange happens.

And island. I'm sitting on a dock. And this blonde woman is next to me.

And in that same instant, I'm back to reality.

Son of a bitch.

We stand up suddenly, and I know that she felt it too. I'm kind of shocked, and she's got this sexy what-the-hell expression on her face. And, gradually, it starts again.

And like a tidal wave flooding over me, I remember.

Absolutely everything. Jack. Freckles. Everybody. Those years with the Dharma. My whole life comes back to me. Now it's like I've been living in dream, and I'm being told everything over again. But one things shines brighter than the other. But she had died in my arms. No matter now. She's here.

Juliet.

My sun.

Juliet.

I remember her dying. She died in my arms. Trying to tell me that something had _worked._ Wait – hadn't she just told me that about the candy machine?

That's not what she meant, though. It was just a step to the big finale when we go on. I pull her into a hug, and the next thing I know, I'm kissing her.

No, not her, not just _her._

I would describe her more as my sun. I called her sunshine for a reason. She lights up my sky, and with her gone, there was no way to exist.

Juliet and I finally got our happily ever after.

**Juliet's POV**

I turn around and hear noises coming from the vending machine. I come around the corner and there's this cop with his arm halfway up the vending machine reaching for the Apollo bar.

He looks absolutely ridiculous, and I have to try my hardest not to laugh. But somehow I know that he's done bad things. But for some reason, I don't blame him for them, whatever they were.

So after I tell him how to get the candy bar, he pulls the plug, and the lights go off. Um, oops. But, I think he's flirting with me.

As I give it to him, he touches my hand, and something bizarre happens.

Scenes from a life I don't remember. Suddenly, I feel kind of uneasy. I'm scared. I need help, and there's no one here to give it to me, besides this stranger.

Or not a stranger.

James. That's his name. Sawyer. I spent three years with him living together in Dharmaville.

I say a few words, not really realizing what I'm saying.

And, just like that, everything comes back to me.

All the times we spent together, all those memories. On the dock, when he gives me the flower, when Jack dropped the bomb. The craziest one was probably dying.

But it's Ok now, because that part of my life is over. My life is over. All that matters now, is the man in front of me.

James. My hero. My life.

**Sawyer's POV**

Personally, I don't understand it. I'm not a good guy. I've killed, conned, and yet god still blesses me by giving me this beautiful woman in my arms.

But honestly, I'd give anything for her. I'd do whatever I had to do to keep her forever. We may not have shared death together, but we're here now.

That's all that matters.

For the first time ever, there's nothing wrong with me holding her, and just keeping her by my side.

And, honestly, I'd do anything to keep it this way.

**Juliet's POV**

I've never been a big believer in fairy tales. It all seemed really unrealistic.

But, I guess they do come true.

Because it looks like I found my prince charming.


End file.
